DRW Photography
Frank's camera is used to take pictures to score Prestige Points bonuses and capture fond memories. After taking thirty pictures the camera battery will run out, forcing Frank to change batteries at one of the camera stores in the mall. Introduction The beginning of Dead Rising has Frank on a helicopter on his way to Willamette. After the beginning cutscene, Frank is given an opportunity to take some photos of the happenings on the street below, sort of as a guide for the player to learn how to take pictures and gain some experience. There are four major opportunities that can rack up some major PP Points. The Lone Motorist The first opportunity is a man stranded on top of his car. As you hover over the town, a lone motorist can be observed standing on his battered white sedan, swinging his baseball bat wildly at the zombies. He will then notice Frank and Ed DeLuca and begin to wave his arms for help, although this gives the zombies an opportunity to get the better of him. He is dragged off the car and beaten until he dies. This scene is perfect for tons of snapshots as the helicopter and camera zoom allows you to get pretty close to the action. The pictures you take, assuming you are relatively close and allow the zombies to be in the shot with the survivor in the center, can get you 100 to 400 PP Points. School Bus Trouble The second opportunity is a school bus stopped in an intersection. There are twenty or so zombies surrounding the bus, rocking it and pounding on the windows, presumably trying to get the person(s) inside. Since there is not much action with the school bus, you can earn between 100 to 300 PP Points, depending on your angle as the helicopter flies by and the number of zombies you manage to get in your shot. Gas Station Explosion The third opportunity that comes Frank's way is the explosion of the Tornado Gas Station. As Ed and Frank fly by, the gas station suddenly blows up, sending a fireball into the sky followed by plumes of black smoke and burning zombies, giving Frank a perfect chance to earn PP Points in the high hundreds range. A Woman in Trouble The last opportunity is right after the gas station explosion. Just as Ed begins to take the helicopter up, Frank demands him to get closer to a certain building where there are some beings on the rooftop. Turns out there is a crowd of zombies attacking a woman. The woman is armed with a handgun, firing some bullets before running out of ammo. She then throws her gun at a zombie and flails her arm, a sign of help, at the helicopter. Unfortunetly the zombies grab on to her and three fall to their deaths. These three actions are perfect for pictures as they can award you around 700 PP Points. Bonuses Taking pictures at a certain time or at a certain body part will score you PP bonuses, giving you more points. The bonuses include: *'Erotica' - Taking pictures of interesting parts of female characters' or even female zombies' body will score you this bonus. *'Horror' - Taking pictures of zombies or events with graphic gore will score you this bonus. *'Outtake' - Taking pictures of zombies with gag items on their heads or something funny will score you this bonus. *'Brutality' - Taking pictures of blood & violence will score you this bonus. *'Drama' - Taking pictures of dramatic events will score you this bonus. *'Photo Ops' - Taking pictures of certain survivors' actions when the Photo Op symbol appears can score up to 10,000 PP at a time. *'PP Stickers' - Taking pictures of notable landmarks in the mall can score up to 1,000 PP at a time. Trivia *The camera has the Capcom logo on it in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Category:Dead Rising Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay